


Cues

by HouseOfFinches



Category: Scarlet Witch - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Vision - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfFinches/pseuds/HouseOfFinches
Summary: Vision and Wanda in a meeting.Teasing, no smut.





	Cues

Humans had so many _rules_. Intricate rules that dictated social behavior, things like length of eye contact or the specific pull of muscles around the mouth. These were overwhelmingly complex in the hours proceeding his “birth,” when his body was fresh from the cradle. But now these layers of sophisticated social engagement were normalized, rarely requiring a second thought, the neural pathways established and well used.

And yet...

During a meeting in a dull gray conference room, Wanda took her seat next to him. Events had transpired between them during the night, and that electricity, he found, carried into the afternoon hours. His teammates took their normal seats and were seemingly unaware of the magnetic pull between himself and the witch.

Steve lead the meeting, discussing the normal objectives: combat plans, recent headlining news, the Avengers’ involvement in these events. And yet the words were a distant murmur, the only focus in Vision’s mind the way the skin along his arm sensed every move Wanda made.

Images from the prior night—Wanda tangled in his sheets, her mouth against his, her nails biting his skin—played across his memory, making his hardness strain against the confines of his pants and limiting his attention.

He hadn’t known how easy it was to be affected, to be distracted. He assumed it was an exaggeration, when people spoke of the preoccupation with infatuation. But here he was, fighting the urge to turn and look at her, to memorize her face in every scenario, in every situation, from the ecstasy she shared in his bed to the mild boredom she often wore in the stuffy room where they sat for meetings.

Steve had passed the topic on to Tony, that much Vision was aware of, when he felt her hand lightly graze his thigh. Not for the last time, he appreciated that the crimson of his skin hid the flush he felt along his cheeks and neck.

He focused his sight straight ahead, giving the window far too much attention. Her touch became more brazen, letting her fingers trace absentminded patterns along his leg. Stealthily he stole a glance at her to find her staring intently at Tony. Did anyone else notice the way her eyes were unfocused, the minute shift in the sinews of her arm? If they did, they didn’t let on.

Mischievous she let her hand travel upward, inward, until she brushed along the hardness she found there. Vision noticed a small smile cross her lips.

“What do you think, Wanda?” Tony asked. Vision understood that it would now be socially acceptable to look at her, as everyone else in the room was. She seemed unfazed, answering the question easily and waiting for the attention to be off her before removing her hand.

Her sudden disappearance stung, the coldness where she was caressing him sobering and thrilling: how much longer could he wait before seeking her embrace again? The new waters of these social engagements with her enticed and excited him. So many rules, and for her, he’d diligently learn every one.

 


End file.
